La Academia del Anime
by alucard70
Summary: Imaginen una Isla, tipo Duel Academy por no decir Harry Potter , llena de personajes de anime. Clases hilarantes, locuras al por mayor y un director demente. Ahora los personajes de anime, se enfrentan a la vida escolas. No es un AU, salvo el escenario.
1. Invitación a Los Mugiwara

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, con excepción de los imaginados por el autor de este texto, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son utilizados en esté escrito sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo.

Capítulo 1:

Invitación a los Mugiwara

Era una mañana tranquila en el Thousand Sunny, que ya navegaba dentro de las aguas del Nuevo Mundo. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que Bartholomew Kuma los separara, ahora los mugiwara se habían reunido nuevamente, y tenían un nuevo nakama: Bon-chan.

Ahora la tripulación era más loca que de costumbre. Había dicho mañana tranquila, más bien intranquila. Chopper, Luffy, Usopp y Bon-chan, se divertían mientras el okama imitaba a muchas de las personas que había copiado con sus poderes Mane Mane. En la cocina, Sanji preparaba el desayuno. Mientras que Zoro entrenaba en el gimnasio, y Franky construía una nueva arma en su taller. Robin leía en la biblioteca, y Nami acababa de dar los últimos toques al mapa de la ultima isla en la que habían estado apenas unos dos días atrás. La música del violín de Brook servía de acompañamiento, Franky había construido una sería de altavoces, los cuales se conectaban a un cuarto especial, donde Brook tenía todos sus instrumentos. Así, al tocar en dicho cuarto, la música podía escucharse por todo el barco.

Era una mañana común, para ese barco. Pero algo estaba por suceder que cambiaria todo. A lo lejos, una gaviota se acercaba. Al verla, Zoro pensó que se trataba del periódico. Así que se dirigió al altavoz:

-Nami, ahí te traen el diario –llamó a su nakama.

Nami abrió la puerta del cuarto de cartografía, tenía una expresión de enojo.

-Otra vez –dijo extrañada-, pero si ya lo han traído hace rato. Si creen que se los comprare dos veces en un día, están equivocados.

La gaviota, finalmente se detuvo, en uno de los barandales del barco. Ahí descanso por unos minutos. Los que estaban en cubierta, dejaron lo que hacían y se acercaron al pájaro.

De pronto, el animal, dejo caer uno paquete y comenzó a graznar.

-Es un envió urgente –tradujo Chopper-, de parte de la Academia Anime.

Después de esto, el ave alzo nuevamente el vuelo, dejando a los presentes confundidos.

-¿Academia Anime? –preguntó Usopp extrañado.

Los mugiwara no tardaron en reunirse en el comedor, tenían que discutir sobre el asunto. Dentro del paquete había diez cartas, cada una dirigida a uno de los presentes.

-Es extraño –dijo Nami-, ¿quien enviaría algo como esto?

-No se –dijo Luffy de pronto-, pero me parece que estas cartas misteriosas son el comienzo de otra aventura.

-Bueno –interfirió Sanji-, no lo sabremos hasta que las abramos –tomo la carta que estaba dirigida a él, y la abrió con cuidado, analizo su contenido y luego leyó en voz alta:

Estimado Sanji-san:

Es, para nosotros, un placer informarle que tiene una plaza en la Academia Anime, una de las escuelas más importantes de los mundos Convergentes.

Usted tiene una beca, para participar en nuestro programa de un año, para estudiar una maestría en Gastronomía y de Artes Marciales.

Esperamos contar con su asistencia, en los documentos adjuntos a esta carta, se indica todo lo necesario. Por su atención, gracias:

Atte:

Prof: Kuno, Director de la Academia Anime.

Todos quedaron con un rostro lleno se sorpresa ante tal hecho.

Básicamente las castas de los demás eran similares, con algunas diferencias obvias. Por ejemplo, la de Zoro era una maestría en diversos estilos de Kendo, mientras que la de Usopp en Química; para Nami, en ciencias sociales, con especialización en Geografía y, en especial, Cartografía; Luffy, pues, simplemente Artes marciales; a Chopper le toco un curso intensivo en Medicina.

Pero la sorpresa eran el resto de las cartas.

La de Robin, se le informaba que se le ofrecía un empleo como profesora en la facultad de Ciencias Sociales, de la Academia Anime, para que diera un curso intensivo sobre arqueología, además de algunos seminarios sobre la investigación de lenguas muertas.

A Franky le ofrecían un puesto similar, pero en un área técnica, como encargado del taller de carpintería de la escuela. Por otro lado, a Brook se le ofrecía un puesto como sustito del encargado de la Sinfónica del colegio, ya que el anterior profesor, debido a problemas personales tendría que ausentarse ese año. Y, finalmente, a Bon-chan, se le ofreció un puesto de: Prefecto/a.

-¿No será un tipo de broma? –preguntó Franky, mientras sostenía su carta, sin creer lo que ponía.

-Puede ser –dijo Nami.

-¡Un curso Intensivo en Medicina! –decía Chopper emocionado-. Con eso estaría un paso más cerca de crear una medicina capaz de curarlo todo.

-Pues parece que Chopper esta muy emocionado –dijo Usopp.

-Claro que no, idiota –respondió el reno, mientras se movía y sonreía tiernamente.

-Se ve que esta muy feliz –dijeron todos los demás.

-Pues, como sea –dijo de pronto Luffy-, podemos ir a probar, y si es algo interesante, tendremos una nueva aventura.

Nami examino en resto del contenido del paquete, y encontró un Eternal Pose. Junto a este había una nota que indicaba el lugar, la hora y la fecha en que deberían de presentarse, a donde fuera que estuviera la Academia Anime.

***

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde indicaba el Eternal Pose, no había una isla o algo similar, solo una boya con un letrero que ponía Academia Anime.

-¿Es aquí? –pregunto Luffy.

-Según lo dice la carta y el Eternal Pose, si –respondió Nami.

-Aquí no hay nada, seguramente fue una broma –dijo Franky.

-¡Que mal! –exclamo Chopper decepcionado.

-Aún faltan diez minutos para la hora que indica la carta –dijo Nami-, si no sucede nada, es que realmente fue una broma.

Todos esperaban impacientes, a ver que sucedería. Llegó la hora, y, aparentemente, no pasaba nada. Chopper, volvió a ponerse triste.

-Lo sabía –dijo Zoro, y volvió a su puesto.

Lentamente los demás hicieron lo mismo. Pero, de pronto un temblor sacudió el barco. Una intensa luz lo cubrió todo, segando a los piratas. Cuando abrieron los ojos, el Thousand Sunny estaba anclado en un muelle de concreto. En tierra, algunas personas los esperaban.

Un hombre vestido con camisa Hawaiana, y un peinado extravagante, con una palmera en la cabeza, los saludo:

-Bienvenidos, profesores y nuevos Alumnos, soy el Director Kuno, dirigente y administrador de la Academia Anime.


	2. Banquete de Bienvenida

Capitulo 2:

Banquete de Bienvenida

El director parecía ser un tipo extravagante, y por lo que se veía a simple vista, era muy parecido a Franky, en la forma de vestir, salvo que él si usaba pantalones. Había otras personas con el Director, entre las que destacaba una mujer, alta, con una cabellera larga color castaño. Cubría sus ojos con unas gafas de sol.

-¡Mellonie! –grito Sanji.

-Ya vas a empezar –murmuró Zoro.

-No empiecen a discutir –les espetó Nami, al tiempo que bajaba la escalera de cuerdas para descender del barco.

Cuando todos los piratas bajaron de Sunny, el director Kuno los saludo en persona.

-Bien –dijo el director-, a los alumnos, la profesora Mizuki los guiara hasta la sala de conferencias donde se llevará a cabo el banquete de bienvenida.

"En cuanto a los que vienen por las bacantes en el personal, serían tan amables de seguirme a mi oficina.

-¡Banquete! –exclamo Luffy, mientras los ojos le brillaban.

-Bien, soy la Profesora Mizuki Kaho –se presento la mujer de cabello castaño-, si son tan amables de seguirme por aquí.

La profesora comenzó a caminar hacía un gran edificio frente ellos. Luffy la seguía impaciente por comenzara a comer, mientras que Sanji lo hacía con los ojos en forma de corazón. Nami observaba el lugar, al igual que Usopp, era una Isla totalmente diferente a todas en las que habían estado. Chopper no podía evitar desear que ese curso intensivo comenzara.

Mientras que, el director Kuno, guiaba los nuevos profesores, hacía un enorme árbol. Al llegar, subieron por un elevador de madera a una casa en la copa del árbol.

-Que lugar más raro para poner una oficina –decía Bon-chan.

-Bromeas, me parece Súper –respondió Franky ante el comentario del Okama.

-Me alegra que te guste –dijo el director.

La oficina estaba totalmente hecha de madera, incluidas las sillas, pisapapeles, engrapadoras y demás objetos de oficina.

-Bien –dijo el director, al tiempo que sacaba unos papeles-, si les interesa el puesto, tengo aquí los contratos, léanlos, y decidan si les interesa.

"Les advierto que puede ser un poco pesado, no saben la cantidad de alumnos estrafalarios que tenemos.

-La verdad creo que será interesante –dijo Robin, mientras le echaba una mirada al contrato.

-Eso mismo pienso –la secundo Franky.

-Supongo que será divertido, Yohohoho –dijo Brook, mientras leía su respectivo contrato.

-Opino igual que esqueleto-chan –dijo Bon-chan tan alegre como siempre.

-No saben lo bien que siento de escuchar eso –dijo el director Kuno, al tiempo que sonreía.

***

Cuando el grupo que acompañaba a la profesora Mizuki, entró en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo el banquete de bienvenida, había una gran conmoción dentro de este. Los que ya estaban allí, hablaban y reían animadamente, conociendo a otras personas, y charlando con viejos amigos. Todo era diversión.

-¡Compórtate de una vez! –decía una chica de cabello rosa, mientras golpeaba un chico rubio sentado junto a ella, y un tercero reía divertido ante tal escena.

Había otros chicos sentados en su mesa, parecía que todos se conocían, y por lo que se veía se llevaban muy bien. Destacaban uno gordito que comía papas fritas, además de un tipo muy serio, con ojeras.

-Pero, Sakura-chan –decía el rubio al que habían golpeado-, esta es una fiesta.

-No por eso vas a comportarte como un animal –le espetó la chica-, dejaras en vergüenza a nuestra aldea.

La profesora guió a los mugiwara hacía una mesa, la cual estaba ubicada casi hasta adelante. La sala de conferencias tenía unas ochocientas mesas, en promedio, cabían cerca de quince estudiantes por mesa. Las mesas eran todas redondas con manteles blancos, y sillas de metal plegables. Al frente, había una plataforma, en la cual había otras tres mesas, aunque estas eran de forma rectangular, y cabían cerca de treinta personas por mesa.

-Bien –dijo la profesora Mizuki mientras sonreía-, esta es la mesa que les toca.

-¿Sólo estaremos nosotros en ella? –preguntó Usopp, mientras se sentaba.

-Por supuesto que no –contesto la profesora-, dentro de poco llegaran más invitados, la ceremonia no comenzara hasta dentro de una hora, así que tengan por seguro que aun faltan muchas personas de llegar.

-Y, ¿las mesas del frente? –preguntó Sanji.

-Esas mesas son para los profesores –respondió la maestra, mientras sonreía-, bueno, tengo que irme, aun hay cosas que hacer, espero que nos veamos pronto.

-¡Te estaré esperando, Mellonie! –gritó Sanji, mientras se retorcía como espagueti en su silla.

-Ya cálmate, Ero-cook –le dijo Zoro por lo bajo.

-¿Quieres pelear, Marimo de mierda? –dijo Sanji enfadado, se miraron a los ojos, enfadados, mientras surgían rayos entre ellos.

Antes de que pudieran comenzar a pelear, sintieron un golpe en la cabeza. Nami los había golpeado a ambos, dejándolos semiinconscientes en la mesa.

La algarabía del lugar continuaba, mientras que más personas iban llegando al Salón. En verdad había toda clase de personas que podrían parecer interesantes. Y, ahora que Sanji miraba a su alrededor, se dio cuanta que también había infinidad de chicas hermosas. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Estaba apunto de ponerse de pie e irse a ligar.

La puerta principal se abrió, y una hermosa chica de larga cabellera azul entró, iba montada en una bicicleta. Se movió entre las mesas, y salto, con todo y bicicleta, para aterrizar sobre la cara de un chico de cabellera negra, peinada en una trenza, que vestía una playera roja y unos pantalones azules.

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –saludo la del cabello azul, al chico que estaba bajo la rueda de su bicicleta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto una joven de cabello corto color negro, mientras veía a la del pelo azul, como si quisiera asesinarla.

-No es obvio, Akane, he venido a ver mi querido Ranma –respondió la otra desafiantes.

-Podrías… por favor… quitarte de encima… –decía Ranma entrecortadamente. La chica le hizo caso y dejo de aplastarle el rostro, Ranma levanto la cabeza, respiraba agitadamente-. Pensé que moriría –dijo en un suspiro, luego volvió la vista hacía la de la bicicleta-: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Shampoo, tratabas de matarme?

La chica lo miro con ojos tiernos, mientras unas lágrimas salían de ellos.

-Lo siento tanto, Ranma –dijo fingiendo tristeza-, yo sólo quería saludarte. Lo lamento.

-¡Deja ese jueguito, no te servirá de nada! –le gritó Akane molesta-. ¡Que no entiendes que Ranma y yo somos novios! ¡Perdiste, ya supéralo!

Shampoo se limpio las lágrimas, y miró a Akane desafiante. Parecía como si ambas chicas fueran a matarse en cualquier momento.

-Esta bien –dijo de pronto Shampoo-, acepto que perdí, pero –volvió su mirada hacía el chico de la trenza, viéndolo con una expresión picara y seductora-, si alguna vez te aburres de esta "tabla plana", búscame, y te mostrare lo que es estar con una mujer de verdad.

Ranma tragó saliva, ante la indecorosa proposición de la joven. Shampoo se dirigió hacía el otro extremo del salón, para perderse entre las mesas.

-¡Es una antipática, una cualquiera y una roba novios! –decía Akane histérica.

-Ya cálmate, por favor –decía Ranma, sin saber que hacer, y con miedo, de lo que Akane podría hacer en ese estado, la conocía y sabía de lo que era capaz.

Lentamente el salón comenzó a llenarse. Cuando faltaban unos veinte minutos para la hora del comienzo de la ceremonia, la mayoría de las mesas estaban llenas. A excepción de la que ocupaban lo mugiwara, hasta ahora, sólo estaban Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Zoro y Chopper. Luffy estaba impaciente esperando que llevaran la comida.

-Vaya –dijo Nami, consultando el enorme reloj que había en la pared, justo sobre las mesas de los profesores-, ya es tarde, y Robin y los otros no se aparecen.

-Bueno, supongo que es por que a ellos les toca de maestros –dijo Usopp-, tengo el presentimiento de que si nos quedamos aquí un año, serán pocos los momentos en los que nos podamos ver.

-Si, tienes razón –dijo Nami en un suspiro.

-No puede ser, menos tiempo con mi Robin-shwan –decía el cocinero con tristeza.

La puerta principal volvió a abrirse, los mugiwara volvieron la cabeza esperando encontrarse con sus nakamas. No eran ellos, al menos no de los que viajaban con ellos. En esos momentos, la profesora Mizuki entraba acompañada de Vivi, Kaya y Conis. Los mugiwara sonrieron al ver a esas personas que conocían tan bien.

Cuando la profesora los llevó a la misma mesa, Vivi sonrío de inmediato, al ver a sus nakamas, Conis hizo lo mismo al reconocer a los Piratas del Mar Azul que habían salvado a su tierra, o nube. Cuando los ojos de Usopp se toparon con Kaya, no pudo reprimir lágrimas de felicidad, de verla.

-¡Usopp-san! –exclamó Kaya emocionada y, de inmediato, se acerco al narizón.

Nami, que esta sentada a la derecha de Usopp, se puso de pie para darle ese lugar a Kaya. La navegante se sentó a su lado, en otro de los lugares vacíos, seguida de Vivi y luego de Conis.

-Sanji-kun, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Vivi, al ver que el cocinero estaba como paralizado, con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-Creo que estar entre tantas chicas lo petrifico –dijo Usopp, mientras pasaba la mano frente al rostro del cocinero que no parecía reaccionar.

Quedaron sentados de esta manera, de izquierda a derecha, Chopper, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Kaya, Nami, Vivi y Conis.

-Vaya es una sorpresa verlos aquí –dijo Conis sonriendo aunque tímidamente.

-Pareces un poco asustada –le dijo Nami.

-Lo que pasa, es que es la primera vez que salgo de las islas del mar blanco blanco –respondió con timidez.

-Ya te acostumbraras –dijo Nami y sonrío. La navegante pensó, entonces, que no había sido tan mala idea ir a ese lugar. Se habían reencontrado con viejas amigas, solo por eso valía la pena.

Zoro dormía, mientras que Luffy esperaba impaciente la comida, Sanji ya había reaccionado un poco, Usopp hablaba con Kaya sobre las aventuras que había tenido en el mar, y de cómo cada vez estaba más cerca de convertirse en el más valiente guerrero del mar. Nami platicaba alegremente con Vivi y Conis, quien ya empezaba a vencer su timidez; Chopper miraba a su alrededor, observando a las personas que se reunían en las mesas.

Otra persona conocida para ellos, llegó y se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos. Era Kozha, el amigo de la infancia de Vivi. Aunque no hablaba mucho, sólo se limitaba a observar la situación, no estaba acostumbrado a estar en la compañía de esas personas, aunque eran amigos de Vivi.

En los lugares restantes, se sentaron algunas personas que los mugiwara y sus amigos no conocían.

Finalmente, el salón se lleno, ya no había ningún lugar, en las mesas de los estudiantes, sólo faltaban lo profesores. La puerta principal fue cerrada, y las luces se apagaron, quedando encendidas solo las de la plataforma. El director Kuno entro, y se acerco a un micrófono. Parecía que iba a decir algo de suma importancia.

-Hola, como saben soy el director de esta escuela –dijo, aclarándose la garganta-, y les doy la bienvenida a un año más en la Academia Anime. Bien, este año, se desarrollaran eventos importantes, el gran Torneo del Anime y Manga, pero ya se va ha hablar de eso más tarde.

"Ah, y habrá una nueva regla, desde ahora lo chicos deberán llevar el cabello peinado como en el Japón feudal y las chicas…

El director trago saliva, al ver que los estudiantes lo miraban con cara de asesinos. Incluso oyó la voz de Ranma decir: "ese nunca aprende". Suspiró, y un sudor frío le recorrió la frente.

-Bueno, olviden lo que dije –se retracto con una gota en su nuca-, sólo traigan el cabello aceptable, sin peinados raros de esos modernos.

"Y respecto a los nuevos profesores, bueno ya los conocerán cuando les toque clases con ellos. Y, una cosa más –esta vez se puso serio-, se les pide que si van a tener combates, traten de dañar lo menos posible las instalaciones, y eso va para ustedes, joven Trunks y joven Goten, no tenemos presupuesto para reconstruir edificios enteros cada vez que ustedes quieran entrenar. A menos que la Corporación Capsula vaya a solventar los gastos.

-No se preocupe, director –dijo Trunks-, trataremos de no sobrepasarnos.

-¡Eso dijeron el año pasado! –les recordó el director.

-Parece que es un lugar muy animado –dijo Luffy sonriendo-, presiento que va ha ser divertido.

Los profesores ya comenzaban a sentarse en su lugares respectivos, y una vez que todos estuvieron en su lugar. El director volvió a hablar por el micrófono.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, que comience el banquete.

Dos puertas laterales se abrieron, y una gran cantidad de meseros, comenzó a entrar sirviendo grandes cantidades de comida en cada mesa.

Fue una comida alegre, aunque en la mesa donde estaban lo mugiwara, Luffy acababa casi con todo en el momento que tocaba la mesa, por lo que una gran cantidad de meseros tenían que estar llevando comida a su mesa constantemente. Pero había otra mesa donde pasaba lo mismo, y era donde estaban Goten y Trunks. Los chicos, como buenos Sayans, comían cantidades enormes de comida, casi sin respirar. Ya comenzaban a competir por quien come más.

-Parece que este año, nuestras reservas de comida van a sufrir mucho –decía el director al ver este hecho-, y usted no ayuda en mucho, profesor Goku.

En una de las mesas, un famoso peleador vestido con un traje azul, y de peinado estrafalario, comía tanto o más como los chicos allá abajo.

-Bueno, ya que –se resigno el Director Kuno.


	3. Instalaciones y Reglamento Escolar

Capítulo 3

Instalaciones y Reglamente Escolar

Cuando el banquete termino, el director volvió a ponerse de pie para hablar de las reglas de la Academia Anime.

-Se que para los que ya llevan varios años en esta academia, les será tedioso tener que escuchar el discurso otra vez –decía el director-, pero las reglas nos indican que debe ser explicado.

Desplegó una pantalla tras de él, donde apareció un mapa de la isla, y mientras comenzaba a explicar las diversas zonas que conformaban la Academia, cada una de ellas iba siendo resaltada en el mapa, para que los estudiantes pudieran reconocerlas.

-La isla entera es una escuela, que esta dividida en ocho áreas. Cada una de estas áreas alberga una instalación diferente. Y se encuentra ubicada en un punto distinto de la isla.

"Así, la primera de estas zonas, al Sur, es donde están los dormitorios de los alumnos y los muelles. Al Sureste, junto a esta, esta la segunda zona, que alberga los dormitorios de profesores, prefectos y demás personal académico.

"Al Este, tenemos el área de talleres. Al Norte, están los edificios que albergan la zona que conforma el edificio de educación primaria. Junto a esta, al Noroeste se halla el edificio de secundaria, y al Oeste, el de preparatoria. Los tres edificios están equipados con canchas y demás instalaciones necesarias. Al Suroeste, tenemos los edificios de las distintas facultades que alberga nuestra escuela. Y al centro, en primer lugar esta la torre de rectoría, hogar de la dirección de la Academia. Y en segundo lugar, la zona recreativa, que sólo se abre por las tardes y los fines de semana.

Al terminar esta explicación, el director Kuno, tomó un baso con agua y bebió su contenido, para refrescar su garganta. Luego continúo:

-Se les recuerda, que las clases comienzan en horarios distintos, para cada uno de los niveles de educación que alberga nuestra Academia. Así, la área de Facultades inicia sus operaciones a las siete de la mañana, auque dependiendo de la hora en la que tengas su primera clase, será la hora en la que deberán estar presentes. Si su clase es a las ocho, deberán estar en el aula, minutos antes de esa hora, o se les vetara el resto del año de esa clase.

-¡Esa regla es nueva! –grito un estudiante.

-¡Maldito director abusivo! –se escuchó otra voz.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo el director-, sólo el resto de la semana. Pero, continuando, la zona de preparatoria abre a la misma hora. La de secundaria inicia a las ocho, y la de primaría a las nueve.

"Todas, sin excepción, terminan su horario de clases a las cuatro de la tarde. A esa hora, no debe de haber nadie en las instalaciones. Excepto profesores y personal de oficina, que terminan sus labores hasta las seis de la tarde.

"A diferencia de las facultades, los otros tres niveles deberán estar en el edificio a la hora exacta en que indica el reglamento, independientemente de si tienen hora libre o no.

"Una cosa más, si uno de ustedes falta a un día de clase, se le expulsara de inmediato. Y el máximo número de faltas justificadas que tienen para todo el año es de tres. Así que cuídenlas mucho… -dejo te hablar al ver que los alumnos otra vez lo miraban con su expresión asesina.

-En verdad quiere que le demos su merecido, ¿verdad? –dijo Ranma tronando los nudillos.

-Bueno, esta bien, no serán expulsados –dijo el director, rindiéndose-. Es más, para que vean que no soy malo, tomen este regalo.

El director arrojo una caja envuelta en papel estaño. Ranma la atrapó en el aire.

-Pues pensándolo bien… -antes de que el chico de la trenza pudiera terminar de hablar, la caja exploto en sus manos. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo, un semiinconsciente Ranma murmuró-: Maldito director, lo matare cuando despierte.

Cayó inconciente, ante la mirada atónita de Akane.

En otra mesa, los mugiwara observaban la escena. Luffy reía divertido. Mientras que Zoro y los demás, habían quedado pasmados ante lo que ocurría en ese lugar.

-Vaya casa de locos a la que fuimos a dar –dijo Nami, no podía creer que siempre terminaban en lugares como ese.

-Este lugar es muy divertido –habló Luffy, mientras reía.

-Si, estás tan loco como ellos, así que encajas a la perfección aquí –intervino Usopp.

-El director esta a punto de explicar otra cosa –les interrumpió Vivi, mientras señalaba a la plataforma.

-Los dormitorios, son parte esencial de la vida en esta Isla –explicó, la pantalla tras de él mostró un mapa a escala del área entes mencionada-, como sabrán, se ha dividido en cuatro dormitorios. El Rojo, el Azul y el Negro. Corren rumores respecto a que se debe esta división, pero, ya les he advertido que lo que sospechan no tiene nada que ver con la división, ese es un asunto interno del Presidente Kagemaru que no tengo intención se mencionar aquí.

-Si claro, todos sabemos de que es esa división –se escuchó la voz de un estudiante de cabello naranja, que observaba todo lo que sucedía con mirada escéptica-, Rojo H, Azul V, Negro AH.

-¿Es eso verdad, Kurosaki? –preguntó una chica pelirroja sentada en su misma mesa.

-Por supuesto, es algo obvio, Orihime –respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya les dije que no es lo que creen! –grito el director, estaba harto de que sacaran esas conclusiones.

-¿A que se referirán con esas letras? –pregunto Sanji intrigado.

-Es muy obvio –dijo de pronto Usopp, en voz baja-, Rojo Héroes, Azul Villanos, Negro Antihéroes. Si lo vez de esa manera, tiene sentido.

-Genial –dijo Nami con frustración-, somos piratas, ya nos toco el Azul.

-No creo eso –dijo de pronto Conis-, ustedes no son personas malas.

Vivi y Kaya asintieron ante las palabras de la bella habitante de la isla del Cielo.

-Bueno, esto se esta saliendo de control –dijo el Director, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente-, pero, era obvio, cada año pasa lo mismo. Bien, terminare de explicar esto, para acabar por hoy.

"El dormitorio Rojo, esta junto al muelle, se compone de tres edificios principales, en el edificio oeste, están las habitaciones de los hombres, mientras que el edificio del Este las de la mujeres, el edificio central, contiene la sala de estudios, la cafetería y otras instalaciones de esparcimiento y preparadas para el estudio.

"Los otros dos dormitorios, tiene las mismas instalaciones, sólo que están distribuidos de manera distinta. Usamos el dormitorio Rojo sólo como un ejemplo, a cada uno se les dirá la ubicación de las instalaciones en sus respectivas zonas de dormitorio. El dormitorio que les toque, será su hogar durante el resto del año, así que cuídenlos, nada de destruir paredes con poderes raros –esto último lo dijo mientras miraba a Goten y Trunks, Goku sonrió un poco-. No pueden cambiar de dormitorio, ni de habitación, eso es todo, por ahora.

Suspiró, mientras veía a los alumnos.

-Eso es todo, esperen a que se les asignen sus habitaciones, para poder dirigirse hacía sus respectivos dormitorios –concluyó el director, luces volvieron a encenderse, y uno de los profesores, un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro, se dirigió a los micrófonos para comenzar a leer la lista de alumnos, y asignar los dormitorios y habitaciones. Mientras los nombraba, comenzaban a levantarse para salir del salón. En la puerta, otros profesores les entregaban un grueso tomo, que no era más que la "Guía del Estudiante", que contenía todo lo que el director había explicado, aunque de manera más detallada. También incluía en detalle cada una de las reglas de la escuela.

En la mesa de los mugiwara, todos estaban impacientes, esperando a que dormitorio les tocaría ir, ya que no querían separarse. El nerviosismo iba en aumento, cuando se escuchó el primer nombre en esa mesa.

-Alumno, Tony Tony Chopper, facultad de medicina –el reno se paralizó al escuchar su nombre-, dormitorio Rojo.

Las caras de todos fueron de felicidad, al ver que, uno tras otro, iban siendo colocados en el mismo dormitorio. Después de todo, no tendrían que separarse, lo cual fue un gran alivió, a excepción de Brook, Robin, Franky y Bon-chan, todos estarían juntos el resto del año. Eso le agrado a Vivi, por un lado, ya que por el otro, se sentía mal por alejarse de su reino todo ese tiempo. Estaba allí sólo para asistir a un diplomado en Ciencias Políticas. Conis, por otro lado, estudiaría Música. En cuanto a Kaya, medicina, aunque no tan avanzada como el curso que tomaría Chopper.

Cuando todos abandonaron el salón, Luffy se quejaba del libro que contenía las reglas del lugar. No le agradaba tener que memorizar todo eso.

***

-La escuela esta corrupta –decía un hombre de cabello plateado, usaba anteojos, y traía puesta una extraña capa. Estaba sentado en una butaca roja, la cual se veía muy cómoda.

-¡Saludos Lord Il Palazzo! –saludo una rubia hiperactiva, mientras levantaba la mano.

-Saludos –secundo una chica de cabello azul, con una voz tímida que contrastaba con la escandalosa de su compañera.

-¡Su Excel esta lista para hacer lo que le ordene! –Habló la rubia haciendo exagerados movimientos con sus manos-. ¡Ordéneme matar al director, y Excel lo hará de inmediato, sin bacilar! ¡Ordéneme esperar en su habitación desnuda, y lo haré gustosa!

Había una cuerda junto al asiento de Il Palazzo y, esté, la tomó listo para estirarla. Al ver esto Excel entro en pánico.

-¡No por favor, todo menos eso! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien –respondió el hombre, alejando su mano de la cuerda-, lo pasare esta vez, sólo por que es nuestra primera aparición en esta historia.

Excel suspiró aliviada ante esas palabras. Al volver su mirada hacía su compañera, esta estaba tirada en el suelo ahogándose con su propia sangre.

-¡Hyatt, no puedes morir, aún es muy pronto para que mueras en este episodio! –gritaba Excel de forma ruidosa, mientras agitaba a su compañera, tratando de reanimarla.

-Lo siento oficial –respondió Hyatt, mientras tosía y más sangre salía de su boca.

-Dejen esas escenas gore para más tarde –las interrumpió Il Palazzo, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos-. Es hora de decirles su misión de hoy.

-¡Ordené Lord Il Palazzo! –gritó Excel, mientras volvía a levantar la mano.

-Su misión será robar las claves de la red de la escuela –habló mientras se podía de pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro frente de su butaca-, necesitaremos acceso a la red, ya que es la única manera de enterarnos de todo lo que sucede en la isla, sin perder el más mínimo detalle de los acontecimientos que suceden aquí. Así que deben obtenerlas.

-¡Su leal Excel obtendrá esas claves, aunque tenga que seducir al nerd encargado del club de computo de la escuela! –mientras hablaba, Hyatt, volvió a toser sangre y a desmayarse.

Excel la tomó de la mano y salió de la habitación arrastrándola.

***

El dormitorio Rojo, no era como el de la Duel Academy. Aunque, el dormitorio femenino era más lujoso que el de los barones. Pero, en conjunto, ambos era un derroche de lujo. Y, por lo que decía la Guia del Estudiante, los demás dormitorios eran parecidos a ese.

El dormitorio de los varones, tenía una pequeña estancia, donde se encontraba el encargado del lugar. Allí había una serie de casillas, una para cada habitación, en las cuales, se acomodaba el correo, para que después los estudiantes lo recogieran. Luego de esa estancia se pasaba a una enorme sala, con televisión y toda clase de muebles lujosos y cómodos. En esta había una enorme escalera alfombrada, que llevaba a los pisos superiores, que en total eran tres. La enorme estancia, tanbien contaba con dos puertas laterales. A la derecha, se iba hacía el comedor, y la cocina; mientras que en la de la izquierda se iba hacía la enfermería y las instalaciones sanitarias del primer piso.

Cuando los Mugiwara vieron ese lugar, inmediatamente, los ojos de Luffy brillaron. No podía creer que pudiera existir un lugar así.

-¡Genial! –gritaron al unísono Luffy y Chopper.

Habían llegado un sábado a la isla. El domingo era de descanso por lo que podrían pasearse por el resto de la isla. El lunes, comenzarían una muy rara vida escolar, después de todo, ¿quién ha oído de piratas que van a la escuela, universidad o lo que sea?


	4. Paseando Por la Isla

Capítulo 4

Paseando Por la Isla

Era una mañana calida, y el domingo en la isla prometía tener un clima agradable. Como las clases aun no comenzaban oficialmente, todos los estudiantes estaban relajados y, muchos se despertaron tarde.

Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, tenían pensado explorar la isla ese día. Sanji había decidido pasarse el día ligando. Mientras que Zoro había descubierto un dojo donde algunos estudiantes practicaban. Así que aprovecho para continuar con sus entrenamientos.

Franky no había dormido en el dormitorio de profesores, sino que se había dirigido al Thousand Sunny, no abandonaría su barco de ensueño. Se levanto muy temprano esa mañana, aprovecharía el día para revisar que todo el barco estuviera en perfecto estado. También tenía pensado construir un par de armas nuevas.

Brook se había retirado a un lugar pacifico para descansar un rato. Tal vez más tarde iría a ver si alguna profesora le permitía ver su ropa interior. Nadie en ese lugar parecía asustado por el hecho de que fuera un esqueleto, pero, por lo que había visto en el banquete del día anterior, no eran por mucho las únicas personas raras en ese lugar.

Bon Clay, por otro lado, había decidido pasar un tranquilo día, buscando como formar un club de ballet en la escuela, o ver si había ya uno.

Nami, Vivi y Conis, habían optado por pasar un día de relajación en la playa. Además habían escuchado de unas aguas termales en le zona de recreación, que serían abiertas esa tarde. Quizás irían a ver que tal estaban.

Robin, por su parte, fue a la biblioteca principal, ubicada junto a la torre de rectoría. Quien sabe que interesantes libros hallaría en está.

Sanji iba camino a los dormitorios femeninos, en busca de una chica que quisiera pasar un agradable rato con él. Cuando, vio algo que, como buen "apreciador" de la belleza femenina, le indicaba que había un gran problema.

Un grupo de chicas, corría generando una gran cantidad de polvo. Perseguían a alguien. Sanji se aparto del su camino. Al ver al grupo más de cerca, noto que perseguían a una persona diminuta, con apariencia de ladrón, y que llevaba una gran cantidad de prendas íntimas en un saco sujeto a su espalda.

-Un ladrón de ropa interior –murmuró, y como caballero, tuvo que interferir.

Pateó al extraño ladrón, y noto otra cosa. Era un ancianito.

-¿Cosa pasa? –murmuró el anciano, confundido, luego vio que todo su botín en el suelo y a un montón de chicas enfurecidas rodeándolo-. Mi colección –murmuró entre sollozos, mientras veía los sostenes y pantis en el suelo.

-¡Ahora si verá, viejo sinvergüenza! –se escuchó la voz de una chica muy molesta a sus espaldas. Miraba al anciano con una aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

-¡Akane! –gritó el anciano, y salto hacía la mencionada, apuntando directo a… ejem, ustedes entienden. Pero, fue recibido de un puñetazo.

El anciano salió volado, dejado sólo un destello tras de sí.

-Gracias por detener a ese ladrón de ropa intima –agradecían algunas chicas al cocinero.

-Todo por unas hermosas damas como ustedes –respondió Sanji, actuando como todo un caballero.

-Eh, bueno gracias –respondieron las chicas con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Algunas de ellas, recogieron la ropa del suelo. Estaba toda llena de tierra.

-Cada año es lo mismo –decían algunas de ellas-, ese viejo nunca dejara de molestarnos.

-¡Se me hace tarde! –Gritó de pronto Akane, viendo su reloj-. ¡Hace quince minutos que tenía que ver a Ranma en la entrada de la zona Este!

La chica salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el lugar mencionado.

-Esos dos –decían algunas chicas-, no entiendo como pueden seguir juntos.

-Si –asintió otra-, es la relación más accidentada que he visto en mi vida.

***

Akane corría a toda velocidad hacía el lugar donde debía encontrarse con Ranma. De no ser por que el maestro Happosai había vuelto a hacer de las suyas no estaría en ese problema. Siempre era lo mismo, ya estaba harta de que cada vez que tenía planes con su novio, alguien se interpusiera. Si no era un pervertido, que en esa isla los había por montones, era Shampoo o Kodashi.

En el punto de encuentro, Ranma comenzaba a desesperarse. Miraba su reloj una y otra vez.

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Shampoo freno su bicicleta-. ¿Qué haces aquí Ranma?

-Esperó a Akane –respondió con nerviosismo el chico de la trenza.

-Me parece que no vendrá –dijo Shampoo muy convencida de sus palabras-. Parece que otra vez se ha olvidado de su cita, la vi hace unos minutos en el restaurante de Ukio con sus amigas.

-¡Creo que tú harías cualquier cosa para hacerme quedar mal, no, Shampoo! –se escuchó la voz de Akane tras de la chica de cabello azul.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale, Akane –respondió la chica desafiante, luego comenzó a alejarse-, escúchame bien. Hasta ahora haz ganado una batalla, pero la guerra continua. Ganará quien logre casarse con Ranma.

-¡En ese caso perdiste, Ranma es mi prometido! –gritó Akane celosa, luego se volvió hacia su chico que las miraba con una gota en la nuca-. ¡Vámonos!

Ranma no hizo más que obedecer a su chica, ya sabía muy bien como se ponía cada vez que veía a Shampoo.

La situación de estos dos era un tanto complicada. Ambos finalmente habían aceptado que se amaban y, después del accidentado intento de boda, decidieron aplazarla hasta ser un poco mayores. La mayoría de las pretendientes de Ranma se habían rendido, al comprender que la verdadera felicidad de él estaba con Akane; pero, mientras Ukyo había decidido apoyarlos como amiga, Shampoo y Kodashi pretendían conquistarlo a la primera oportunidad. En especial Shampoo, que no perdía tiempo en intentarlo cuando veía una situación como la que acababa de suceder.

Por el lado de los pretendientes de Akane. Ryoga le había dejado bien en claro a Ranma que sería un buen perdedor, y que, siempre en cuando hiciera feliz a Akane, todo estaría bien, pero, si se atrevía a lastimarla, él sería el primero en arreglar cuentas con él. En cuanto a Tatewaki, cada vez que se encontraban, lo atacaba diciendo que no podía creer que Akane hubiera aceptado a un perdedor como él, tenía la loca idea de que si derrotaba a Ranma en un combate, lograría tener el amor de Akane Tendo y de la chica de "Cabellos de Fuego".

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde tendrían su primera cita del año dentro de la escuela. Cuando estaban en casa, no salían mucho, principalmente por que Genma y Soun se la pasaban siguiéndolos para estar seguros de que todo marchara bien en la relación, lo cual los molestaba mucho.

No se habían percatado de que, através de cámaras de seguridad, alguien los vigilaba.

-Ese Ranma –dijo el director, mientras observaba a la pareja entrar a una cafetería de la zona de recreación-, necesito cortarle esa trenza, no puede usar esos peinados dentro de la propiedad escolar.

***

Ranma y Akane disfrutaban de una tranquila tarde en la playa, esperando el momento de la puesta del sol, que desde ese lugar, se veía realmente hermoso. La mayoría de las parejas de la escuela lo sabían, y en ese momento, el lugar estaba lleno de personas que esperaban ese momento.

La pareja que nos ocupa en estos momentos, estaba en la parte de atrás, cerca de una pequeña selva. No todo en la isla estaba poblado, había unas pequeñas áreas donde no se había construido nada todavía. Comúnmente usadas para hacer expediciones, aunque para eso también estaban algunas islas desiertas en las cercanías.

De pronto, Ranma y Akane, notaron el sonido de alguien que se movía en el interior de la selva. Así que decidieron ir a ver quien era. Después de buscar un rato, dieron con un desfallecido Ryoga.

-¿Qué te paso Ryoga? –pregunto Akane preocupada.

-Conociéndolo se perdió de nuevo –dijo Ranma, que estaba de pie recargado un tronco y con las manos en la nuca de forma despreocupada.

-Iba camino a los dormitorios –comenzó a explicar el chico-, y creo que debí de haber dado vuelta en el lugar incorrecto, ya que cuando me di cuenta estaba en éste lugar.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –pregunto Ranma.

-Hace unos tres meses –respondió Ryoga.

-Estuviste perdido todas las vacaciones, vaya si que eres despistado –dijo Ranma en son de burla.

-No es momento para esas cosas –lo regaño Akane-, mejor ayúdame, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería para que el doctor Tofu se haga cargo.

El chico de la trenza no pudo hacer más que asentir y ayudar a su novia.

Ya en la enfermería, el doctor Tofu, reviso a Ryoga para asegurarse de que no tuviera alguna herida, que se hubiera hecho al estar tanto tiempo vagando solo en la selva.

-No se preocupen, estará bien –les aseguro de forma amable, a los dos chicos que esperaban afuera de la enfermería-, solo una noche de descanso, y una buena comida y se sentirá como nuevo.

-Que alivio –dijo Akane en un suspiro.

-Bueno gracias doctor, nos veremos después –dijo Ranma al tiempo que salía del edificio de enfermería.

Después de caminar un rato en silencio, finalmente habló.

-Vaya, ese Ryoga, por su culpa se hecho a perder todo –dijo Ranma.

-Al menos esta bien –respondió Akane-, y no te preocupes por eso Ranma, ya habrá tiempo para eso más adelante.

-Bueno, como sea –dijo, al tiempo que apretaba el paso-, te veré mañana, Akane.

-¡Espera Ranma! –trató de detenerlo, pero ya se había alejado corriendo y no la escucho-. ¡Pagaras por esto mañana! –prometió la chica enfadada, y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

***

La siniestra figura se paró al pie de los dormitorios.

Pasaba la media noche, y todos en la escuela dormían ya a esa hora. En la oscuridad de la noche, el sujeto, cubierto por una capucha, parecía esperar a alguien, o a algo.

-Después de mucho tiempo, el máximo poder del Anime se ha reunido –dijo de pronto-. ¡Por fin será mío! –exclamo, mientras reía como un desquiciado.

Cerca de allí, una galaxia con manos observaba al extraño sujeto.

-Nabeshin –dijo la extraña galaxia-, espero que vengas pronto. Aquel Hombre, esta vivo.

***

Lentamente, la Niche dio paso al día. La actividad en la Academia Anime, comenzó. El primer día oficial de clases dio inicio.


End file.
